This invention relates to a vessel for collecting and extinguishing combustible liquids, particularly liquid metals, such as sodium or sodium-potassium used as a coolant in nuclear installations. The vessel has walls defining a tub-like chamber covered with a closure which is provided with an inclined surface or with liquid-collecting grooves. The closure has, at the base of the grooves, drainage openings leading into the tub.
In case leakage occurs in the liquid metal-cooled installations such as sodium-cooled nuclear reactors, a conflagration caused by a spontaneous ignition in case hot sodium contacts air, has to be prevented. The liquid metal that has escaped has to be collected and introduced, in a still warm condition, into storage tanks or removed together with the protective system.